Stop
by Radio Gaga
Summary: While Chris and Chef are in hot water, Heather ends up in an even hotter situation. "Just say 'stop' and I always will". Three contestants want three very different things. Control, Love, and Sex...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Edited, for your reading pleasure.**

**With the help of Kenju, who is my official 'Idea Giver' (thank you so much, dear!), 'Stop' is once again being worked on. Expect a new chapter as soon as every chapter is updated and edited.**

* * *

Heather sighed contently and stepped out of the shower, her flip-flops slapping the damp floor with a resounding echo. She scrubbed her short hair until it was mostly dry, then brushed it and began searching for her clothes. She was staying in a hotel, along with the other Total Drama World Tour contestants, while Chris and Chef tried to convince the foreign authorities that their plane was _supposed_ to be unsafe.

The hotel the Total Drama constants were staying was beautiful, and seeing as the owner's children were very big fans of the show, each contestant was given a free room. Despite the fact that the hotel was the nicest place many of the teens had ever stayed at, it was _not_ nice enough to have private bathrooms in each room. Heather's room was closest to the bathrooms, and therefore closest to the showers. Heather relished this fact, and quite often took advantage of it by way of midnight showers.

Despite having changed quite a bit since her run-in with razor sharp karma, Heather was still hated by many of the contestants, particularly the female contestants. Heather was very glad to be able to take showers whilst they all slept to avoid the many cruel pranks the other girls would undoubtedly play on her if they showered at the same time.

Currently, however, Heather was under the impression that one of the girls had found out about her secret shower idea; Heather's clothes were missing. She bit her lip and adjusted her towel, which was currently slipping off and revealing the few parts of her body she liked to keep hidden. Where were her clothes?

"Looking for these?" Heather turned to find a familiar tanned face, his eyes blazing in intensity. It was obvious Alejandro had awoken during the night and needed to relieve himself. He was shirtless, Heather noticed, and the steam from her shower had already begun to form glistening beads on his muscular chest. She blushed, hoping it would appear the steam had caused her color, and took a step closer.

"Give them back!" Heather had hoped to sound intimidating, but had conveyed, at most, flustered and annoyed. It would probably have been better if she hadn't been staring at his steam-dampened boxers.

Alejandro pretended to consider for a moment, then tossed her pajamas on the counter top behind him. Heather huffed a great sigh and made to grab her clothes.

Then he touched her.

Just a small touch; a finger tracing the bare skin at the back of Heather's knee. She yelped and froze, one hand white knuckling her towel and the other resting on the counter. Pleased with her reaction, Alejandro let his finger slip under the edge of the towel and let his entire hand rest just under her ass. The slight tinge in her cheeks quickly traveled the length of her body.

"You know how to make me stop, don't you?" He let his chin rest on her shoulder, and his hair clung to her skin. "Just say 'stop', and I always will."

Heather was still in shock, and the blood hadn't circulated to her brain to tell her why it was wrong to stop something that caused her so much pleasure. She let her eyes flutter shut and moaned. He let his thumb massage her hip and pressed his lips against her neck, deeply breathing in her scent.

Heather's heart thumped against the grooves of his mouth as he kissed, sucked, and nipped at the tender exposed flesh. Alejandro smirked into her skin and let his tongue glide down to her collarbone, then he bit down. Hard.

Heather seemed to wake up a bit at that, and yelled "Stop!" When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Heather's chest heaved and her knees knocked together. She simply couldn't get enough air into her lungs, nor could she find the strength to move. She could only cling to her towel and wonder what in the nine Hells had just happened, and why.

* * *

"Heather is not as easy to manipulate as the other contestants," Alejandro drawled. He was sitting in a makeshift confessional Chris had taken the liberty to set up whilst he and the contestants were stranded. "With the rest of them, it's all about flattery, but Heather's used those tactics before." He smirked. "So I decided I had to step it up a notch with her."

* * *

Outside of the Confessional, Alejandro hummed while he walked to his room. Why shouldn't he? He had his biggest threat in the competition eating out of the palm of his hand! It didn't hurt that Heather was pretty cute...

"Alejandro," he looked up into the face of none other than Sierra: the only contestant to reject him. "I know what you're doing, and I'm not going to let you do it."

He raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Senorita."

Sierra's upper lip curled and left her with a rather unattractive frown. "Don't you 'Senorita' me, Mister. I know you're trying to win over Heather, and I won't let you do it! She's my friend, and I won't let you control her like you did with Bridgette."

Alejandro squared his shoulders and looked down on the purple-haired girl, his smirk melting from his face. "Really? Because it looks to me like you're jealous that I've got Heather." Sierra turned away slightly and froze, looking just to the corner of Alejandro's eyes before answering.

"That's silly; I have Cody."

"Silly indeed." And with that, he returned to his room, leaving Sierra still frozen, deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Alejandro had touched her, and Heather hadn't slept since.

No matter how she tried to ignore it, Heather couldn't ignore the need that had begun with the simple touch she'd recieved from Alejandro. Every time she tried to sleep, she dreamt dark, sinful, and fascinating dreams where a faceless stranger would always appear to tempt her. Whenever she picked up a book and tried to read away the feeling, she would find her mind wandering, and the feeling showing itself once more by forming a sticky pool in her panties. And when she tried to mimic what had been the most erotic experience of her life, she could only find herself deeply disappointed in her lack of seductive talent. Her fingers were too soft, and her motions too hesitant.

When she finished trying to toy with herself, Heather drifted into a restless sleep

Alejandro had discipline. He had taught himself to rise with the sun, to manipulate others, and how to play with his pawns. Like a wild game of chess without a Queen, Alejandro commanded others to love him, to do his dirty work, to die for him.

Alejandro allowed a single tear to fall down his face, watching it fall down the nose of the man in his mirror. he could only refer to himself as that because admitting to his tears was akin to admitting defeat; admitting he did not control every aspect of himself. After all: if one cannot control oneself, how can one even hope to control others?

The Spanish teen wiped the tear away and threw on a robe before heading out into the hallway. He grinned. "Heather, Mi querida, you have _no_ idea the plans I have in store for you." And with that, he sauntered down the hall toward Heather's room.

Sierra was curled up in bed next to Cody, happily enjoying a trip to dream land whilst she was still half awake. She dreamed of love; of loving and being loved in return. It was easy for Sierra to pretend when she wrapped herself in Cody's unconscious embrase. While Cody would always reject her when he was awake, he had no power to do so when he was alseep.

"Gwen," Cody groaned. Sierra frowned and furrowed her brows without opening her eyes. It was common for Cody to talk about Gwen in his sleep, and Sierra had tried getting used to it, but she couldn't. Hearing him talk about that Goth Girl caused Sierra to 'wake up and smell the roses'. She couldn't very well pretend to be in her lover's embrase when her lover was dreaming about another girl!

She didn't want to pretend he loved her anymore.

Alejandro had watered a seed that had already been planted by hours of watching Total Drama reruns; Sierra was very fond of Heather. Though she would deny it to her grave, Heather fascinated Sierra. Every strand of faux hair, every scarcastic smirk, every genuine giggle, everything Heather. Everthing drew Sierra to her like a moth to flame. Sierra didn't know why, but it was true. Even Cody, the adorable 'ladies man', couldn't compete with Queen Bee Heather.

Sierra sighed, opened her eyes, and rolled on her side. Cody's arms slipped off of her, and the movement woke him."Sierra!" he squeaked. "Why are you in my room! And why are you in a..." he took a moment to appreciate the sight. Sierra wore her hair down when she slept, and liked to wear expensive nighties to bed. Cody, like any man, couldn't help but notice. "Um, why are you... Why are you here?"

Sierra turned, still frowning and deep in thought. "Cody, do you ever get sick of chasing Gwen around? I mean: it's not like she'll ever love you, and it's obvious you like her."

Cody bit his lip and thought for a solid minuite before answering. "But I like her, and she's the most amazing girl I've even met. I mean, she's so independant, and so, SO hot!" A dreamy grin found its way to Cody's lips. "It's just, well... I might as well try."

Sierra grabbed a lock of her hair and nervously began to braid it. "So, you keep trying for something you'll never have?"

"Never have?" Cody proped himself up, resting his head in his hand, and looked straight at Sierra. "Maybe Gwen won't ever love me, but at least she might be my friend. That would be enough. Some people just aren't meant to be together like that, but I think Gwen and I are. Who knows; maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you and I..." Cody let his words trail off, giggling at the idea he'd been about to share. "Never mind."

"So, you think I should go for it?"

"Go for what?"

"OMG, Cody! Epic fail!" Sierra opens her eyes to look at Cody, a grin spreading over her face. "Should I go after the person I like?"

Cody, believing Sierra was refering to him, turned away. "Well, Sierra, I don't know... I guess that you should just, you know, talk to them and see if that'd be okay."

"Alejandro," moaned the raven-haired beauty. Her faceless suitor's lips trailed down her neck, and Heather threw her head bak in responce. His tongue ran between her breasts, leaving a delicious trail of saliva behind. Every motion left her gasping for breath, and every touch moved against the grooves of her body until there was nothing left but to grind back. The suitor, whom Heather believed to be Alejandro, kissed her breasts, taking an erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled and his teeth nipped. He pulled at her flesh in a way that made her eyes roll back into her head and her very center um. Jolt after jolt shook through her, and she pulled at his long hair.

He growled with satisfaction at her responces, brought his hands behind her back, and supported her as he lowered her back onto some soft surface. He was hovering now, his mouth leaving one breast for the other and his hand coming to take its place. His fingers copied the wiggling movements of his mouh, pulling and tweaking until Heather found herself groaning and writhing beneath him.

"Alejandro, wait," she begged, her voice horribly weak and breathy.

The suitor looked confused. "Alejandro?" Suddenly, the scenery turned from some organic bedroom backdrop into the Total Drama Jet, and the faceless figure split in two. One half took the form of the man who had seduced Heather with one hand literally behind his back, and the other remained faceless. "OMG, Heather! I can't believe you thought I was Alejandro!" Slowly, a few strands of purple hair began to grow from the figure's head, braiding themselves as they fell. "I mean, you'd think a girl would remember her own alliance buddy." The figure's skin tanned, and bands of color began to flow freely around it, sticking to the figure's body and forming clothes. "Do you know who I am, Heather? Do you?" The figure's face slowly began molding itself into a familiar form, and facial features began to be noticable.

Heather awoke with a start when loudly came a rapping at her hotel room door. She was sweating and more after her erotic dream, and the bodily fluids left an embarrasing stain on her bedsheets. She stood, taking having breaths just at the effort to stand, and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heather awoke with a start when loudly came a rapping at her hotel room door. She was sweating and more after her erotic dream, and the bodily fluids left an embarrassing stain on her bedsheets. She stood, taking having breaths just at the effort to stand, and opened the door._

Heather threw open the door, and glared at whomever had been rapping at it. The rapper in question, however, was either invisible or had run. Heather groaned and turned to retreat into her room. Seeing the bed a sticky, sweaty mess stopped her though. "Well, I might as well take a shower. It's not like whoever was here

There was no one there. Heather growled and prepared to shut the door, then stopped. Her gaze slowly turned to her sticky, sweaty bedsheets. 'Why not take a shower?' she thought. 'I could sure use one right about now'. She reasoned that even Alejandro had fallen asleep by now, and left the door to collect a few things.

Heather hadn't taken a midnight shower since her encounter with Alejandro about a week ago, and she was getting pretty sick of Courtney and the others' constant pranks during her 'Me Time'. Heather'd had her shampoo filled with pickle juice, soap carved with the word 'bitch', and, during one particularly bad prank, her clothes had even been stolen. Heather cringed, remembering running from the bathroom naked while everyone, including Alejandro, laughed at her her. Heather grabbed her bath kit and poked her head outside the door, checking to make sure he wasn't waiting outside for her. He-Alejandro-hadn't left Heather alone since their encounter, taking every possible chance to brush up against her, or to let his fingers ghost across the small of her back.

Heather wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Right now, it felt like a bad thing; she was in no mood to deal with his antics, and the never-ending arousal had Heather on edge as it was. There was no way she planned on letting Alejandro have his way with her, _especially _ when she wasn't in control of herself.

She slipped inside the bathroom and shut the door slowly, being as quiet as possible. When she heard the small, satisfying click of the doorknob, she smiled and turned to find her favorite shower. The hotel, as mentioned before, was expensive and fancy, and thus had two person showers. Heather liked to sit in the bottom of those showers when and lie on her stomach so the constant pelting of the water would hit her back and give her a sort of massage.

Heather set her kit in the corner of the shower, near her head, and turned on the water, lying down and closing her eyes. She listened to the sounds of the water hitting her back and felt so peaceful... Except for that swirling! She groaned and sat up Indian style so the stream of water was now hitting against her most intimate place. She moaned quietly, hummed almost, and adjusted her body until there was a constant pressure on her clit. She let one hand go to her breasts, tweaking and pinching the nipples harshly, while the other made its way to her core. Her index finger stroked the labia, just barely slipping inside of herself with every pass. Finally, she was starting to feel like she had control over that swirling.

Alejandro watched Heather slip inside the bathroom and quickly approached the door once she'd completely disappeared inside. His plan had worked! He couldn't believe she'd actually thought a random knock on her door had nothing to do with him. He turned the knob.

But the door was locked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled a key from his pocket. Always one step ahead of his 'victims', Alejandro had convinced the janitor to give him her spare keys. He had predicted Heather would lock him out of her room, and out of any other room she entered alone, so he'd prepared for that very scenario. The lock clicked and clacked until the door sprang open with a dull creak. He smiled, and entered, shutting the door behind him.

He immediately heard Heather's frustrated mewling and labored moans. Curious, as any man would be, Alejandro removed his boots, which were far too loud for sneaking, and crept to the only occupied shower. He pushed aside the curtain just enough to peep inside, and bit his tongue to keep from crying out in surprise.

Heather was groaning and rubbing her lower lips with both hands now, eyes shut tightly. He was hypnotized by her the circles her thumb traced around her clit. As 'experienced' as the Spanish teen was, he'd never consciously watched a girl masturbate. The sight was more exciting than he'd expected, and he quickly felt the blood leaving his brain and traveling to another part of his body. He smirked and slipped out of his pajamas, joining Heather without skipping a beat.

Heather squirmed and twisted, trying as hard as she could to relieve herself of that horrible, aching need! She was completely oblivious to Alejandro's eyes on her, and probably wouldn't have minded if she knew. She was in another world. This is why she only groaned appreciatively when she felt large, soapy hands cupping her breasts. She opened her eyes and saw that it was none other than Alejandro. She fell back into his chest, feeling his erratic breathing and rippling muscles against her back. Just his short gasps massaged her back better than any water could.

Alejandro grabbed the bar soap from Heather's kit and continued kneading her breasts, working her nipples in a far softer and more pleasurable manor than the Asian girl had. He found himself panting and taking dripping mouthfuls of the skin at her neck once more. Every single of his five senses were tuned in to the girl he was fondling. He felt how his hands slid easily over her soft, wet skin. He saw the sensual, lacy patterns displayed on her breasts with soap bubbles. He smelled the floral soaps and oils he was rubbing all over her. He tasted her skin, which had an exotic flavor all its own. He smelled Heather's arousal mixing with his own and the soap to drive him crazy. Did this girl have any idea what she was going to him? His feelings...

He stopped. 'I can't allow myself to 'feel' anything,' he thought. He took a deep breath and put on his Poker Face, vowing to 'Do The Deed' and leave before he started feeling things he'd regret. This was all strategy to him, and he'd not let Heather ruin that, no matter how badly he wanted to let her.

Heather opened her eyes and whimpered when Alejandro left her, then froze when she saw where he'd fled to. He was hovering over her, the water from the shower head spraying his muscular back and dripping off his chest and landing on Heather. "Do you remember the word?" He whispered. She nodded and he straddled her. "Not going to use it."

"No," Heather replied. She was hardly paying attention though, as she'd been introduced to another fascinating aspect of this encounter. Alejandro's... thing.

It was soft, velvety in fact, but there was a definite hardness to it. It was rubbing against her, touching just above the perfectly groomed patch of curls framing her flower. She squirmed, finally ready to alleviate the discomfort in her lower belly. Alejandro moaned, eyes fluttering, then groaned and bit his lip. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his strategy!

He let his tip settle against her and he closed his eyes to lock away the feelings he was starting to have for Heather. This strategy, however, was no use, because the lack of sight only proved to increase his other senses, and when he thrust into her, the pleasure was beyond anything he'd ever felt. She was so tight, and heat radiated from her like a fucking oven. Her

Heather was, as he'd suspected, not a virgin. Heather had never had once before been involved in sex like this before. _She_'d always been in control, never the other way around. She'd always been the one on top, whether she was with a boy or a girl. Then again, she'd never been with anyone like Alejandro. She looked at him in wonder, letting her mouth hand open in a lazy attempt to gather the air her body so desperately needed. Alejandro was a God; a finely sculpted beauty devoid of any imperfections. His pupils were dilated, and his mouth hung open, like hers, while he licked his lips in the attempt to cover the fact he was drooling. It was disgusting to see that he was drooling, but at the same time so deliciously fascinating. How was it that she, with her various Challenge-induced bruises and bumps, could force this kind of reaction from such a perfectly fascinating creature?

Her vaginal walls clenched around him, which only served to please the two of them impossibly more, and Alejandro lost control. He was hard and demanding, grasping her hips in his calloused hands and rocking them closer to himself. Their moans and the sounds of wet skin smacking filled the rather large bathroom and they could care less who heard them.

But someone cared.

"What are you doing, Heather!" The two stopped, shocked, and looked up at Sierra in her nightie clutching a rather battered Cody plushie. Heather's eyes widened, unsure how to defend herself, while Alejandro just smirked.

"I am, as you can see, mi reina and I are busy trying to c-"

"I told you to stay away from her!" Sierra dropped her Cody plushie on the floor and Alejandro frowned, sliding out of Heather and back into the boxers next to Sierra's feet. Heather, feeling rather awkward and exposed, brought her knees up to her chest and scooted into the corner farthest from the two teens that had starred in her dreams earlier that night.

"And why were you peeking in on Heather's shower? I mean, you already said you are all for Cody." He smirked once more, motioning toward the abandoned Cody plushie.

Sierra grimaced, picking up the doll and hugging it so tightly his stuffed head almost popped right off. "I do not like Heather, and I know you don't really like her either!" She leaned close to him and stuck a finger in his face accusingly. "I know you're just trying to get her to fall in love with you so you can get rid of her, just like the others. You're just trying to get rid of your only real competition!"

A sliver of guilt flashed in Alejandro's eyes before he blinked it away and spoke. "Maybe. Maybe not. Heather is the most beautiful girl on the show..." He turned and lifted a hand to the sky, as if plucking an apple from a tree, sneaking an evil glance at Sierra while he did so.

Before she could stop herself, Sierra said: "Well, that much is obvious; she's hot!" The fangirl turned beat red and covered her mouth with both hands, Plushie Cody falling on the ground once more. She looked from Heather to Alejandro, then squeaked and ran from the room.

Alejandro maliciously grinned, then turned back to a very confused Heather.

"Stop," she whispered. He nodded, and left just as quickly as he'd come.

She sat alone, the swirling feeling now numbed by Sierra's confession, and wondered what to do next. She knew Alejandro was using her, but she loved it. She now also knew Sierra only put up with her sad attempts to control her because the fangirl had a crush on her, but Heather didn't want to touch that situation quite yet. She turned off the water, then looked at Plushie Cody, who was damp and covered in the filth that covered the tile floors. She smiled, wrapped a towel around the two of them, and started for her room. She had a lot of thinking to do. That, and she needed to return Sierra's Cody plushie to her.

Alejandro cussed and hit the door to his temporary room with as much force as her could. He left a nicely-sized dent, and his knuckles bled freely. The minor wounds stung, and he let them sting, prolonging the pain by flexing his hands. The pain was good; it reminded him that he'd done something wrong. Alejandro threw himself onto his bed and grasped his damp brown hair in his hands, nearly pulling it out. He hadn't been so angry at himself in years. "Mi reina? Why did you say that, you idiot!" He lectured himself. How could he have already thought up a nickname for her? Why couldn't he hide his feeling this time? Every time he'd started to feel something other than lust for a girl, he would be able to lock it away and forget about it after fucking her brains out, but Heather...

Was his chess set finally about to be complete? Had he truly found his Queen. "My Queen," he released his hair, a few strands falling out and sticking to his wet body. "Mi reina Heather." He laid back on his now-wet bed and, for once, allowed himself to fantasize about a girl. A beautiful, sexy, manipulative, and spiteful girl.

"Heather," He fell asleep with her name on his tongue and everything else about her on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris smiled the cheesy, false smile only he could and ushered the last of the contestants into the hotel's conference room. "It looks like your time here is up, ev'ry one!" 'Ev'ry one' groaned. Everyone, that is, but Heather. She was eager to get away from the hotel and back to the safety (if you can call it that) of Chris and Chef's screaming metal deathtrap of a plane. At least there she wouldn't have to worry about Alejandro jumping her every five minutes and Sierra acting all... weird around her.

"But," the teens sighed; there was always a 'but' with Chris. "Our Foreign Friends have decided to fine us a pretty penny for 'putting their beloved city at risk' with my plane, so we're a little low on cash. That means we had to," he chuckled, his eyes narrowing evilly as he did so. "Cut out a few luxuries. I'll let you all figure out which ones."

"'Luxuries'? Since when do we have any 'luxuries'?" Courtney inquired. Chris kept his mouth shut and molded into a perfect smile, not wanting to be attacked by a mob of angry teenagers. "You _do _ realize we could sue you if you did anything that would put our lives in immediate danger, right? Well," she crossed her legs. "More than we already get into on a daily basis on this stupid show."

Alejandro, who was sitting near the back of the room with Heather and the rest of the Amazons, was not paying any attention to the conversation. He was all too interested in tormenting Heather. He let a thumb slide down Heather's back and into the waistband of her shorts. She jabbed him in the side, and he growled in a 'come hither' kind of way.

"Well?" Courtney's eyes narrowed to a sharp glare. That glare said: 'One day, I'll be a lawyer, and anything you post online or show on television will be evidence against you'. Chris shivered.

"If I told you, how would I get ratings." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Everyone knows teenagers having temper-tantrums brings in the ratings faster than orange faux-Italian sluts!" Chris gave them all his biggest, brightest smile. It said: 'Bite me, bitch!' He directed most of his dazzling smile at the ex-CIT, who held a bemused smirk on her mocha-colored face.

Courtney gave Chris another look; a secret look that only he would see. 'I just might...', her half-lidded eyes whispered flirtatiously. Chris winked, hoping his answer to Courtney's unspoken invitation would go unnoticed by the others.

But one other male in the room noticed, and he planned to use it as blackmail. Three guesses who, and the first two don't count.

Back on the plane, Heather sat sandwiched between an oddly silent Sierra and a very confused Cody. Sierra would look from Heather to Cody every few moments, squeeze Cody's arm, and look back at Heather. Heather kept trying-and failing-not to look at Alejandro, who sat across the aisle chatting up LeShawna. Heather hated LeShawna before, but now-

"I'm gonna go to the Confessional." Sierra interrupted, distracting Heather from her silent plans to tackle LeShawna to the ground and tear her organs out.

Cody lifted his head slightly and watched her leave while Heather continued to pretended not to glare at the Spanish boy-her Spanish boy-and her supposed 'friend'.

"Sierra's sending me some weird signals." Cody shook Heather from her daydream (which involved a very interesting twist on Sweeney Todd where LeShawna ended up being cooked and eaten) with an inviting openness. Heather wasn't sure, but she thought he was talking to her. "I mean, I woke up one night and she was in my room, hovering over me. I think she might've been in bed with me, but that's not important." Heather tuned him out at this point, as she was far more interested in why LeShawna was giggling and stroking Alejandro's arm. Alejandro noticed Heather's glaring and gave her a wink while he kissed LeShawna's hand.

"Well you can have her!" Heather huffed, crossing her arms and turning her glare to the Techno Geek. "Sierra keeps wanting to be all 'buddy-buddy' with me, and it's keeping me from-"

"From me?" Alejandro sat in Sierra's unoccupied seat, having finally taken a break from Shawnee. "Mi Reina?" He grasped her hand and kissed it, much like he'd kissed LeShawna's not a minute before.

Heather let him for a moment, then pulled away and groaned in disgust. She turned her attention back to Cody, who watching the exchange with a raised brow. "Why are you taking an interest now, of all times?"

"Because I've been wishing her away all this time, and I feel kinda bad now. I mean, we actually TALKED that night I woke up and saw her in my room. We talked without her going all creepy stalker and," he looked at his hand, the thumb of which was slightly misshapen from Sierra sucking on it while he slept. "I miss her."

Heather tried to bit back her mean comment, honestly she did, but she just couldn't do it. "Cody, that is just sick and creepy."

He wasn't fazed. "No it's not! I really miss talking to her, especially now that I know we can actually talk about things other than how cute our babies would look." His thoughts trailed off and Heather just stopped listening, opting instead to follow Sierra to the Confessional. Alejandro considered following, but fought back the urge and got back to poisoning LeShawna's mind. Shawnee was, after all, a fierce competitor.

Sierra sat in the Confessional and thought. Chris was sick of his wasting valuable tape, as she never said anything, but she didn't ever think to turn off the camera. She was always too busy thinking about Heather and Alejandro. Alejandro was so good at manipulation, and Sierra was one of the few that knew about it. Yet, she couldn't help but ponder what he'd said. Did she like Heather? Certainly, the girl was always one of her favorite characters to blog about... but so was Cody. Sierra had spent a lot of time thinking about this since Alejandro began talking to her, often forgetting all about the show while she did so.

This was exactly what Alejandro had wanted.

Alejandro had pulled at just the right strings to make Sierra, and thus Heather and Cody, do his own pre-planned dance. Each and every one of them would forget about the show, and he'd have knocked out three competitors in with one proverbial stone. Crazy as she was, Sierra was unfazed by Alejandro's charm, but by making her question her sexuality and worst, her interest in her two favorite Total Drama contestants, he could easily get rid of her.

Heather, however, cut off Alejandro's strings by walking into the Confessional and sitting with Sierra. Heather had to lay one leg over Sierra's knee just to fit on the seat, and Sierra wished she could move as the contact, while pleasurable, was also not helping her with her confusing thoughts.

"Sierra," the fangirl looked up into Heather's, for once, sympathetic eyes. "I know you like me."

"This is so OOC for you, Heather. It's, like, OMG." The violet-haired teen said the words she normally would, but it just didn't feel right; there was little to no emotion behind those words.

Heather chuckled lightly, shifting closer to Sierra. "I guess, whatever that means..." The two looked at each other, and turned away. "Sierra, I can't be letting this get in the way of the competition. You, or Alejandro." Sierra's hands curled into fists at his name. "Which is why I think we need to kiss."

Sierra stared at Heather in shock. "What! Totally OOC! Totally unexpected! I never would've expected this from you, of all people!"

Heather was about ready to pull her implanted hair out at Sierra's monotone text-talk. "Sierra, just listen to me for a second." Heather grasped Sierra's hands in her own and looked at her, pleading with her eyes. When Sierra said nothing, Heather continued. "All this shit with Alejandro is distracting me from the game, and it's getting to you, too! Look, I know you like me, and I know that seeing him creeping all over me is bugging you; I'm not an idiot. I know you're confused. If we just kiss, and get it over with, neither of us will be confused any more. Sound good?"

Sierra slowly nodded, but made no move to kiss Heather. The fangirl wasn't sure what to do. Was it a trick, or was Heather really planning on fixing everything with a kiss?

Heather soon grew tired of waiting for Sierra to make a move, so, like she'd done before with various other girls (always while one of her boyfriends watched), Heather put a hand at the pace of Sierra's head and, almost tenderly, guided the girl's lips to her own. Sierra let out a whimper of surprise, but didn't struggle. On the contrary, she let her hands settle at Heather's waist, relishing the ungodly smoothness of Heather's skin.

Heather sighed into the kiss, and the hand that wasn't tangling itself in Sierra's hair set out to free said hair from its braid. Finally finding the hairband and ripping it away, Heather's fingers combed through the violet locks, and they fell to cover the girls' bodies in light waves. Heather and Sierra broke the kiss, and Heather pulled away to appreciate the view. When Sierra began to nervously re-braid her hair, the Asian teen stopped her. "Don't," Heather leaned closer. "You look beautiful." Their lips met again, and Heather cradled Sierra's face in her hands.

Sierra's cheek was surprisingly soft, and her skin smelled like some fancy perfume she most-likely though Cody would like. Heather's hands slipped down the other girl's neck and settled on her back, holding that tanned beauty to her like there was nothing left in the world but their kiss. There were no tongues, but their hands danced a similar dance across each others' skin. Heather's fingers flitted across Sierra's back and chest like ten tiny ballet dancers, and Sierra loved the sensation, returning it to the tune of not a ballet song, but passionate rock music. While Heather's touches were delicate and seductive, Sierra's were excited and erratic.

The girls counted to one hundred, then they pulled away.

Sierra cheered on the inside, now positive she was in love with the most hated Total Drama character on her various blogs. Heather looked at the glowing Sierra, then stood and left. Now she had a choice: Sierra, or Alejandro?

Chris and Courtney kiss passionately, and touch in ways that they should not. They fulfill an unspoken need in each other, neither caring about age or occupation. For once, Courtney wasn't thinking about the game. When she was alone with Chris, he was ALL she thought about. He was her resistance to Alejandro, and her escape from the DunGwenNey love triangle. He was her freedom in a pre-planned world.

To Chris, he wasn't quite sure what Courtney was. Sure, she would've been an excellent fuck if they'd ever gone that far, but there was a reason they hadn't, and it scared the living shit out of him.

It scared both of them when Alejandro knocked on Chris' bedroom door, then entered without waiting for an answer.

The Diplomat's son glanced from Chris to Courtney, then grinned manically. He'd rehearsed this scene in his head, and already knew what they'd say and do. "Well, well," he took a few steps closer to the couple. "What have we here?"

"Something that BETTER never leave this room." Chris glared at the grinning teen and released Courtney from the embrace they'd been enjoying before Alejandro's appearance.

"It won't," The two sighed. "If you do me one small favor."

And so began a new chess game, where Alejandro controlled each player.

Or, so he thought.

Alejandro didn't expect LeShawna to react so violently when Heather made that comment. Alejandro didn't even remember what she'd said. All he remembered was LeShawna slapping his Queen around like some sort of ragdoll. For that, she would be punished. Alejandro convinced Lindsay and DJ to vote LeShawna off without lifting a finger, and felt confident enough in his manipulation to blow the 'Fair LeShawna' a good-bye kiss. He savored his revenge, and then wondered why it felt so good to hurt someone who'd injured his competition.

"Because," he told Heather, having cornered her by the Confessional days later. Heather'd asked the same question and, strangely, he knew the answer as soon as she asked. "You are mine now, and no one will ever touch you." He lost control that day, and kissed her without anything more sexual than a romantic embrace accompanying it. It was not planned, but it left him in a happy daze all day. Heather was his Queen, and he wouldn't let anyone take Mi Reina away from him now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I. Am. Alive~!**

**It's true; I've returned, and I don't plan on leaving again until this story is done! Expect no more than a week and a half between updates from now on. Don't thank me though, thank my 'Idea Guy', Kenju, who has renewed my faith (and interest) in this story. Thank you dearly, Kenju. I owe you a heck of a lot!**

**This chapter would've been longer, but I didn't have internet last week, and I wanted to watch 'The Am-Ah-Zon Race' while I wrote about the episode, so I could analyze it and add Kenju's brilliant ideas without screwing up the canon. Since I couldn't find the episode on TV, I'm going to have to watch it online. Thus: you can probably expect an update later on in the week!**

**This is not my best chapter, but it IS an important chapter in the plot line, and it's fairly lighthearted and funny. Please read, even if you don't review, and enjoy.**

**PLEASE REREAD THE EARLIER CHAPTERS! I've edited each one, and completely re-written a good deal of each chapter. If you don't reread, you WILL be lost.**

**And, without further adu, I present: 'Stop', chapter five.**

"You've got to help, Noah! Please?" Cody grasped his hands together and pleaded, looking very much like a puppy begging for a treat. He and Noah were alone in the confessional, and Cody'd made sure to shut off the video recorder before presenting his proposition to the cynic.

Noah rolled his eyes and sighed. "And just WHY would I help you and Nutsy 2.0?"

Cody scratched the back of his neck and grinned nervously. "Well, I guess I should start with the beginning, huh?"

_Earlier that day..._

Sierra was desperate for help. Just when she thought Heather was safe from Alejandro, she caught the two of them kissing outside the confessional in the middle of the night. Alejandro had managed to corner Sierra's (kinda) girlfriend, and Sierra did NOT like it one bit. It wasn't that Sierra was jealous (even if she was) or that she hated Alejandro (even if she did), it was that she didn't want Alejandro to turn Heather back into 'Old Heather'. 'Mean Heather'. Alejandro was not good for Heather, no matter how well the two seemed to fit together. Alejandro wanted Old Heather, and didn't want Heather to turn into the new, nicer person she was trying so hard to become. Sierra hated him for that.

Sierra needed backup to keep Alejandro from Heather, and she knew just where to go, remembering how the person she now stood before had given her such good advice before.

"So, you want to get Alejandro eliminated?"

Sierra giggled, grinning from ear-to-ear now that she had help in getting rid of Alejandro. "No. I just want to keep him away from Heather. He's been picking off all of the girls on this show." Cody raised a brow, obviously confused, and Sierra continued. "Didn't you notice that LeShawna just HAPPENED to get voted off when she beat up Heather; something which all her team members were CHEERING about? And what about Bridgette? You heard the song; you know how she got stuck to that pole. Alejandro is going to get rid of all the competition, and that includes Heather."

"And what does that have to do with you and Heather?"

Sierra sighed, her smile melting away. "I... I like Heather. She's changing, you know. She's so much nicer now, and getting nicer every day. I LIKE Nice Heather, and Nice Heather is Happy Heather. Some of the death threats and hate mail might even stop if she keeps this up. Do you really want Alejandro to turn her back into Old Heather, 'cause that's he's doing!"

At this, Cody finally began to understand. "Heather IS changing, and she's changing for the better. We can't let Alejandro turn Heather back into Old Heather... Old Heather was far from evil, but she was even further from a good person. I just want her to be happy, and it's obvious that being Old Heather was NOT making her happy." He paused, carefully choosing his next words, not wanting to offend Sierra. "And if you LIKE Heather, like 'like' her, then I guess I want you to be happy, too."

Sierra's grin returned. "Really? OMG, Cody, ILY!" She completely tackled Cody in a hug, even wrapping her legs around him. Cody tried to hold her, but his lack of muscles caused the two of them to fall back onto the camera in the confessional, crushing the tape which had recorded their exchange and leaving Cody with a rather large lump on the back of his head.

Noah's face held a bemused smirk and Cody pouted a little, adjusting the ice pack he was holding to his head. "It's not funny, dude; that really hurt!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Cody was a little shocked at the sudden offering, but, nonetheless, he grinned and nodded (which only served to cause him pain, as the lump gave him a near-constant headache). "Yeah! Thanks, man!"

Cody made a move to hug Noah, but the IQ held up his hands defensively, disgust obvious in his expression. "Woah there, cowboy. I said I'd help, not that we'd be buddies." Once Cody had moved as far away as the tiny confessional would allow, Noah clicked off the camera and proceeded to tell Cody his plan.

"I KNEW Alejandro was up to no good, but I just wasn't sure what he was doing. Now, if he's picking off the girls, that means he's also throwing all the guys-and Sierra-off their game. All Al's doing is trying to distract everyone from the game so he can win. If he's taking such a blatant interest in Heather, that means he must like her, and I'm guessing that it's driving him crazy. The guy's obviously a control freak; you can see it in the way he orders all of us in his team around during challenges. If he's not in control, he gets mad. If Al is having trouble controlling his feelings for Heather, then we can use Heather to throw him off HIS game!"

"How?"

"How?" Noah slapped a hand to his face, sighing and muttering. "Oy! I don't know why I even PRETEND to think you guys have half a brain." Noah looked straight at Cody and continued explaining. "You told me that Sierra told you Heather kissed her. Twice. Sierra isn't the type to lie, so that means some small part of Heather must have a thing for Sierra. Some small part of Heather also has a thing for Alejandro, which ole Al is using to his advantage. Al expects Heather to fall completely head-over-heels for him, but he isn't expecting Sierra to clear out Heather's head and win his girl. If Sierra DOES 'win the girl', that will throw Al completely off, and we'll be able to get rid of him before he can screw Heather up and turn her back into Old Heather. What Heather needs is to be surrounded by people who can convince her she has options other than Alejandro and being evil. Since only you and Sierra are the only ones warped enough to want to spend time with her, you guys are gonna have to work. NOW do you get it?"

Cody grinned. "Yeah! I get it! That's AWESOME, man. Thanks." Cody, ignoring Noah's defensive motions, finally hugged the cynic before leaving. Noah smirked, fixed the camera, and followed Cody out the door.

Sierra and Heather were sitting next to each other in Winner Class seats, their hands just lightly brushing up against each other with every breath they took. Luckily, Courtney and Gwen were too busy arguing over where they thought Chris was sending them to notice. Courtney and Gwen had taken to guessing the show's next destination, and placing bets on it. Not only did this give them both a chance at short-lived victory over the other, but it gave them both an excuse to argue. Cody was gone, off to converse with Noah. Heather was thinking about Alejandro, and lusting for the chance to see him again. Sierra, convinced that Cody would help her, was gleefully watching the scenery from her window seat and waiting for Cody to brief her on their plan to take down Alejandro.

When Cody DID finally arrive, Alejandro was not far behind. As soon as Sierra rose from her seat to go discuss the plan with Cody, Alejandro took her seat and grasped Heather's hand. Sierra glared at him, and led Cody toward the confessional. Once shutting the door, and after being reminded by Cody to shut off the camera, she begged to know what Noah had planned. Cody sat and repeated everything Noah had told him. Sierra rebounded by asking: "So WHAT I am supposed to do? It's not like I can just tell Heather to stay away from Alejandro; I already tried that and it didn't work AT ALL!"

"Hm..." Cody put a hand to his chin, as if he were stroking a nonexistent beard, and thought aloud. "Well, we need to keep Heather away from Alejandro so she doesn't get too into him. She's OBVIOUSLY got a little thing for you, so all YOU'VE gotta do is keep Heather away from Al by making her like you instead. Between the two of us, Heather won't have any time alone, and Al won't be able to mess up her head."

Sierra bit her lip, avoiding Cody's eyes, and said, almost in a whisper. "I don't know how to do that, Cody."

"Do what?"

"I dunno how to make Heather like me."

Cody blinked twice, then chuckled proudly. "Well, lucky for you, the Codemeister know QUITE a lot about romancing the ladies." He smiled a geeky smile and puffed out his chest, obviously very pleased that the hours of reading girl magazines in attempts to learn how the female mind works had finally paid off. Sierra, let out a loud 'squee', then listened in open-mouthed awe as Cody spewed out every scrap of girl knowlage known to Geek.


End file.
